


Are You Pondering?

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: Batman the Animated Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Mad Hatter and Scarecrow- The perfect example of why you should never ask vague questions. CRACK! Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Pondering?

**Author's Note:**

> **Are You Pondering?**

  
**Are You Pondering?**   


BY: DrakkenWasHere

Warning: Implied Hatter/Scarecrow, also Crack

Disclaimer: I actually own NOTHING in this. Heck, I even stole a bit of the dialogue. I know, I'm just a stinker like that. If you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave a comment. If the cha-cha chafes your thighs, leave a comment.

~0~0~0~

"Sometimes, those moments of stupidity remind me why I like you."

~Lemel Takk (The Author)

~0~0~0~

"Tetch, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

It was a cool autumn night, and two well known criminals were contemplating their next dastardly plot. Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch, both quite insane, had just recently broken out of their Arkham cells. Itching to cause mayhem, the lanky individual had just come up with the perfect plan. It was ingenious. It was amazing! It was…not half bad. But the Scarecrow couldn't just keep this notion to himself, oh no, he just had to share it with someone.

And, my dear readers, that someone just happened to be one Mad Hatter.

Jervis had been in his own little dream world when the taller man inquired a response. Such odd…sweet…perverse notions were going through the Hatter's mind. The blonde thought the question over. "I think so, Jonathan, but I get so clammy inside the tent."

"W-What?" The red headed master of fear was taken aback by this answer. His usual pride and indifference couldn't hide how awkward Crane felt.

"Oh, sorry love, I guess we weren't thinking along the same lines."

"No, I guess we weren't." The professor pinched his nose. It was an attempt to hide his blush. "Do I even WANT to know what you were thinking?" Jonathan looked back to see sparkling blue orbs, and a Cheshire cat grin.

"I'lL tElL ThEe EvErYtHiNg I cAn: ThErE's LiTtLe To ReLaTe." Jervis sighed in an enamored manner, resting one cheek on a palm.

"Eh, on second thought…I guess not."

~0~0~0~

AN: Lol, this is totally crack! Just a weird thought that sprung to mind, completely at random. I just wanted to try my hand at something silly. Oh, and of course this whole story is a reference to "The Pinky and the Brain". I use to LOVE that show.


End file.
